tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody amer1can as "Ronnie" (Return to the Island)
21:41 <@WebkinzMania> Hello, Bloody_amer1can. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 21:41 Bloody_american= Username Character name: Ronnie 21:41 <@WebkinzMania> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 21:41 Understood 21:41 <@WebkinzMania> First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 21:42 Alight 21:42 <@WebkinzMania> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 21:42 No. I have no problems with anyone 21:42 <@WebkinzMania> Sounds good! 21:42 <@WebkinzMania> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 21:43 Not really...I guess I would if I had to. 21:43 <@WebkinzMania> Okay. 21:43 <@WebkinzMania> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 21:44 Label: The Thrill-Seeker Role: Anti-Hero Stereotype- Popular but a bit brash and goes into things without thinking 21:44 <@WebkinzMania> So now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Owen. You ready to begin? 21:45 WebkinzMania has changed nick to Owen| 21:45 Always 21:45 <@Owen|> Hello Ronnie! :D 21:45 Owen! Hows it going bro? 21:45 <@Owen|> Isn't it a blast to be back on the island? 21:45 <@Owen|> The food is great here! 21:46 <@Owen|> Gotta love Chef's magnificent cooking! 21:46 <@Owen|> Rumor has it... 21:46 Oh yeah...I enjoy almost getting killed on a daily basis, and Chef and his WONDERFUL cooking only make things better! 21:47 <@Owen|> Yeah! 21:47 <@Owen|> :D 21:47 Rumor has what? 21:47 <@Owen|> That Heather is trying to partner up with you and get to the final two with you. 21:47 <@Owen|> Hahaha, can I join?! :D 21:48 Hah...I don't trust her as far as I could throw her, you shouldn't either. Better idea, Final two me and you. We get rid of her as soon as posible. 21:49 <@Owen|> Sounds good to me. 21:49 <@Owen|> Can Izzy join? ;) 21:49 Yes! We need as many people as we can get. 21:50 <@Owen|> Sweet, buddy! 21:50 <@Owen|> Thanks! :D 21:50 Owen| has changed nick to WebkinzMania 21:50 <@WebkinzMania> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 21:50 Bloody_amer1can 4bcc7fa1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.204.127.161 has quit Page closed Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions